


A Christmas Fic

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Meetings, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Self-Indulgent, Theme song for this is Jingle Bell Rock, broganes, have mercy on me, this was written in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Lance is a baker. And maybe this guy named Keith likes his food and face.





	A Christmas Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This happened. And it's klance.

Lance sips from the mug in his hand, letting the scalding beverage trail down his throat without so much as a blink. He misses coffee so dearly but alas, apparently caffeine can bring his seizures back full throttle.

How was he supposed to stay awake for long if he couldn't drink anything he wanted to?

The hot chocolate he sipped begrudgingly at was caffeine free, a thing he didn't know was possible. It tastes like milk and stevia were being punched into his throat.

Nevertheless, it was cold as all Hell outside. His break was over in about fifteen minutes yet he had not taken a single bite. It was Hunk who had pressured him into eating breakfast. The problem was, though, that Hunk knew how to bake bread. Not any of the confections that Lance makes. He uses fresh ingredients, from handmade chocolate to oranges and lemons to vanilla bean.

Lance wonders how he's holding up. He mentally shrugs with another burning gulp. His phone chimes but he can only barely hear it.

One of the reasons he had agreed to go was because this particular Barnes & Noble was his favorite spot to people watch. All sorts of characters walked in by themselves or with other people. Sometimes the conversations were interesting.

Once, two girls had actively been talking about planting a bomb in the children's section. Lance had casually called the police to discover that they actually had. He doesn't know where they are now and maybe Lance should have been more freaked out. But, eh.

Another time, a boy and girl were talking about having a threesome with Stacy's mom. Lance didn't know if it was a reference or not but the details were interesting.

He peers over the rim of his cup as two more people walk in. They seem to be arguing with each other quietly. The tall and muscular one looked amused as well as exasperated. The shorter one--he would say about five-feet-four-inches--glared up at him. The size difference was comical and Lance smiled into his cup.

They near closer to the café and Lance can finally hear what they're talking about.

"Listen to me. I really don't think you should get a mocha."

"But why? There's no reason I can't!"

"We're going to the bakery after we get your book, Keith."

"Okay, you fucking giant, that means nothing. I can still gulp it down."

"You always get so jittery when you have sugar in your system. Always bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!" The larger one laughs. "And I know for a fact that you'll embarrass yourself in front of the baker."

"I won't because he's never at the register! I've only seen glimpses of him but I can just tell he's hot as balls, Shiro."

Lance lets out a small huff of laughter. The short one turns to him, takes in the fact that Only Lance's mouth and eyes are showing behind his scarf and beanie.

"Something funny?" He snarks, crossing his arms. Lance sips again.

"Your conversation is sort of amusing. I think you should get the mocha." Lance's phone vibrates and he unlocks it, thinking the conversation is over.

**[Hunky Monkey 7:16, December 25]**

**Pls I lied come back they're asking me for stuff that you haven't made yet**

**[Hunky Monkey 7:23, December 25]**

**LANCE COME BACK HOLY FRICK**

"Its none of your business," the shorty huffs. "I was gonna get it anyways."

"Bah humbug," Lance teases with a smirk.

**[Me 7:24, December 25]**

**Omw baby boy**

**[Hunky Monkey 7:24, December 25]**

**This is one of the reasons why we're not dating + I don't like dudes**

He chugs the rest of his drink then covers his mouth with his scarf for the most part. "You should get two pumps of peppermint syrup."

"You can't tell me what to get."

Lance stands and realizes that he's almost as tall as the buff guy. This dude really is short. "Just a suggestion." He's almost to the door when he shouts, "Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!"

 

It takes only five minutes before Lance pulls into the parking lot. From inside of his car, he squints through the windshield. Yep, that's a lot of people.

With a sigh, he opens the door and heads out. He pulls off his scarf and hat the moment he walks through the door.

"Excuse me," he mutters. The line is long and crowded.

"Hey, wait in line like the rest of us!"

Lance glares over his shoulder. "I'm one of the bakers. Put up or shut up."

It's three hours later that Lance and Hunk switch. With cupcakes freshly frosted and cookies rightfully soft, he's able to take orders instead of making. Hunk is in the back, making more sourdough. It was their most popular bread and was damn good.

Without looking up, Lance greets the customer with with his mind elsewhere, "Hi, welcome to Chili's."

Someone laughs, deep and rich, and Lance's eyes flicker up. The guy from the bookstore is there, hands shoved into his pockets. He rocks back and forth on his heels as Lance raises an eyebrow.

"Something funny?"

"You said 'hi, welcome to Chili's'. So yeah. Tired?"

Lance blinks at him before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. Christmas is great for sales but tiring as... heck."

"Yeah, I can see that. Can I get an extra large chilled white peppermint tea?"

"Chilled?" Lance says with a small smile. He punches the order into the register. "What a brave soul you are. Anything else?"

"The bravest. And a Santa cupcake." The man looks over his shoulder. "Keith, I forgot what you wanted! Come here!"

The short guy pushes to the front, a small frown on his face. "How could you..." He trails off when his eyes flicker to Lance. His already red cheeks brighten. "Oh. Hi."

Lance grins, "Hey. Whatcha want?"

"U-uh," he stutters, "the, um, large Elven drink with two pumps of caramel. That would be, er, great. And a ginger ch-cherry cookie."

Lance hums, putting the order in. The guy is darling with his red cheeks and flustered voice. "You ever get that mocha, by the way?"

"W...what?"

Lance looks up with a beam. "Yeah, you heard me. I was that one guy you decided needed to stay out of your business."

"Oh my God," he murmurs, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Cute.

"No biggie," Lance replies. "That'll be $20.69."

The bigger man reaches around, hands Lance a twenty and a five. "Go ahead and keep the change."

"Thanks," he says, then puts the money in the register. "Who should I make that out for?"

"Keith. My name is Keith," The short one says. He clears his throat, murmuring, "and that's Shiro."

"Well, hello Keith and Shiro." Lance turns and yells over his shoulder, _"¿Listo para otra orden?"_

"Yes?" Hunk yells back.

 _" ¡Un té de menta blanca frío extra grande con un cupcake de Santa y un Elven grande con una galleta de jengibre y cereza! "_ He pauses, then smirks. _"Escribe mi número de teléfono en la taza. Demasiado bombas de caramelo en Elven."_

"You're a jackass, you know that?"

"What's wrong with you learning Spanish via baking? That's right, nothing." He turns back to Keith, ignoring the crowd getting impatient. "So, Keith. Is this the bakery with the, ah, hot baker?"

"Maybe," he mumbles. "Who knows?"

"Well, I think I do. Mind telling me why you guys are here, like, three hours after the bookstore?"

"Man, you sure love to listen to people talk."

"Yeah, well. I like watching cute strangers. Is that so bad?"

Keith's eyes widen. He stays silent as Shiro wheezes with laughter in the background.

"He had to calm himself down!" Shiro laughs harder, white forelock of hair shaking with the rest of him. "Best thing _ever_."

The shop momentarily goes quiet at his loud laughter. It starts up once again as Hunk brings out the food.

"All right then." Lance opens the lid of the Elven, grabbing caramel drizzle. He looks Keith in the eyes, smiling as he expertly crafts a flower into the foam. "Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number-" he finishes the flower, pulling down the insulation to reveal his phone number; bless Hunk's petty soul. "So caramel me maybe?"

Keith snorts, letting out a giggle. Lance closes the lid, pushing it towards him along with his cookie. Shiro walks up next to him and Lance hands him the tea and cupcake.

"Is that a no?" Lance asks, undeterred.

"It's... a yes," Keith says, coy. "I like your face a latte."

Fucking _score._

**Author's Note:**

> "So how was your date with Lance?"
> 
> "He saw me then said "I need coffee and sugar because you made me cream my pants.""
> 
> "Marry him."
> 
> "Fuck yes I will."


End file.
